


Midnight in the garden of moonlight

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: Monsterfucker’s ball [5]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature from the deep, F/M, Monster sex, Moonlight, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Primal Sex, Rumbelle Monsterfuckers' Ball 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Encounter, Stalking, Voyeurism, creature sex, creepy Gaston, intimate moment, monster fucking, rumbelle monster’s ball, sex under moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for rumbelle Monster’s ballMonster: manIn the still moonlit garden two lovers share an intimate moment while unbeknownst to them an interloper watches and waits.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Monsterfucker’s ball [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525970
Kudos: 8





	Midnight in the garden of moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> The true monster of this tale is in the eye of the beholder 
> 
> Another entry into the Monster Fucker ball. Intended as a separate entree but could be read as another follow up to the creature from the deep.

He would be hard pressed to find something other then smoking a fine Cuban cigar while taking a late night stroll through the gardens that could relaxed him so.

Dressed in his white tuxedo Gaston Evans twirled his pencil mustache while leisurely strolling through the grand garden.lost in his own little world as he took a long drag of his cigar admiring the quiet moonlit scenery.the grand Gracey estate was well known for its breath taking enchanting gardens.the full moon cast a rather charming glow all through the garden.at first he found the air to be refreshing but now there was something else..in the air, a tension that wasn’t there before? the very atmosphere in the still garden changing with a presence.a strange smell then he heard it, a impassioned moan breaking the still silence.

he blow his sickly sweet cigar smoke into the night sky a roughish smile on his mouth.when his attention was captured by an truly unexpected sight.he’d stumbled upon them quite by chance.the girl was standing by the water fountain completely naked! she was beautiful, a goddess! her long auburn ringlets falling down around her bare shoulders.she was being taken by a monstrous creature with the face of a man. it appeared that the creature was forcing himself on the poor girl. except for the expression on her enchanting face said otherwise. thrusting her hips in a very provocative manner She cried out into the night.moaning her pleasure. her pretty mouth opened her eyes closed in ecstasy. 

He could practically feel the heat between them.the primal lust in the atmosphere filling his lungs and his body responded in kind.he stood there unobserved.unabashed watching them in the throes of their passion.

The monster took her from behind. slightly bending her at the waist while he Fucked her with Vigor.his wicked unnatural face buried in her auburn locks with his monstrous green hands feeling up her beautiful succulent tits. 

At first he thought that the beastly creature was driving into that sweet honey pot but on second thought it appeared he was simply just Fucking her whorish cunt, and how the little slut enjoyed it.how her body rocked in pleasure against its vile unmanly cock.

Such a lovely vulgar sight he mused taking another puff from his cigar. tasting Nothing, longing for something sweeter.he licked his lips his yearning eyes fixing on the beauty being defiled by the beast.her beauty astounding him.her sweet moans calling out to him like a siren’s call.the blood in his veins quickened with his desire for her. he wanted her even though she's been tainted by the creature. certainly if she’s such a little slut for the monster's cock then she would be more then willing for his big hard cock.surly her wanton cunt would be weeping for him he smiled with the realization.

Oh he'd give her something to scream about! that pretty mouth would do nicely for his hard cock, normally he didn't do sloppy seconds but for her he would make this one exception.she was worth the downgrade he decided.while watching her come for perhaps the third time? he was so mesmerized by the expression on her face that he’d lost count.but he didn't miss the moment the monster achieved his climax.with a horse shout! he spilled his vile seed into her welcoming cunt.

And Oh how she enjoyed that, a very well pleased smile on her pretty pink lips.and when she finally opened her satisfied eyes they were the most striking blue eyes he had ever seen. the little slut was a goddess indeed, if he were a weaker man he would knee down at her feet in complete awe of her unparalleled utterly Fuckable body! But while Gaston Evans was many things a weak man he was not!

He straightened his back taking a long drag of his cigar his eyes not straying from her face not even for a moment.the creature or should he just call it a monster. slowly pulled out of the girl their combined fluids spilling out of her.as soon as he released her she fell onto the cool grass panting like an wild animal.the monster softly kissed the top of her head and she quickly responded by taking the monster's hand and sweetly kissing it's palm as a lover would.how romanic he mocked.

He watched biding his time as the monster retreated to the large koi pond from whence it came he had no doubt.the beauty however lingered in the still garden.and didn't she just look the picture of tranquility.her wanton depravity sated.

She stood up on visibly trembling legs and covered her gorgeous naked body in a white silk robe. looking the very picture of innocence and demure.as if she hadn't just been Fucking a monster.her pretty mouth moaning in utter wanton pleasure as it's monstrous cock Fucked her. as if her whorish cunt wasn't filled with its vile cum! he thought with bitterness.

As if sensing His grievance the girl turned her pretty head toward his Direction for the first time that Night and with a smile of satisfaction on her Stained lips.Ducking behind a near by tree he Nearly avoids her gaze. With that same roguish smile he patiently waits. Oh she will make his acquaintance soon enough.but only when he wishes to be seen will they meet.he decides while twirling his mustache.

With a finale backward glance of her surroundings she makes her way back toward the mansion when he steps into her path. 

“Well, hello there.” He said with a gleeful smile. And the girl had the gall to take a step back from him. her face grimacing with unease backing away from him as if he were unwelcome in this place. 

“Evening.” She barely managed to bite out. Her whole body Tensing as if she were about to make a run for it?

“And what a fine evening it is.” He said taking a long drag from his forgotten cigar.

She nodded her head her trepidation clearly written on her face.

“Hold on,He said blocking her path as she made to walk away from him.What’s your name?

“My name.” she looked up at him with Determined blue eyes an expression of annoyance on her pretty face.

“If I tell you, will you get out of my way?

He smiled his most charming smile and nodded. “Yes, of course.” 

“Rose Francis.” She Claimed. 

It was an obvious lie and they both knew it.

“No, that’s not right.” He replied eyeing her. 

“But that’s besides the point, isn’t? He said taking a lock of her long auburn hair and twirling it around his finger.

“I saw you, I watched you with him.”  
He revealed with a smile and she flinched.

“You..you what! She asked incredulous.

“I watched you get Fucked! By that..Monster, he said stroking her cheek when she pulled away. Recoiling from his touch.the little harlot, Tell me did you enjoy it? 

“Because you looked like you quite enjoyed it, tell me don’t be shy. Not after what I just witnessed.” He asked with a leer.

“He’s Not a Monster, you! On the other hand.” She said with distain. 

“Me! He laughed boisterously.Oh No you have me mistaken. I’am Gaston Evans the truly best Fuck that you’ll ever have.” 

“How arrogant of you to assume that I’m interested.” She stated infuriating him with her haughty air.

“Vixen! He uttered shocked by her cool demeanor. 

He reached for her and she backed away. “Don’t touch me, I warn you.” She threatened Piercing him with fiery blue eyes. 

“Why you little tart, are you seriously denying me! He asked taken aback by her surprising rejection. 

“Let me pass, now! The tiny slip of a girl demanded with such Determination. Her dainty hands blowed into fists. 

And he laughed, “you can’t be serious,  
you would rather have a Monster’s cock then mine! 

She give him the most wickedest smile  
he had ever seen in reply. 

He laughed Boisterous amused by the little tease. he stepped aside and bowed allowing her to pass. 

with a amused smile on his lips He watched her walked toward the mansion with her head held high even though her cunt was no doubt dripping with the Monster’s cum,

Taking a finale drag of his cigar he strolled over to the water Fountain Where they’d been. The Image of her in the throes of ecstasy Burned into his mind. Such a beautiful memory. Nevertheless He was determined to see that expression on her pretty face again.only this time it would be him giving her such sweet pleasure. His assertive cock inside of her. 

He dropped his cigar on the grass putting it out with the heel of his shoe. Oh she was A stubborn woman! The little harlot, Nevertheless he did enjoy a Challenge. Sooner or later she would be his.  
he decided as he continued his leisure stroll through the gardens.


End file.
